<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Walk In the Park by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022961">A Walk In the Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Stand and prequels [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pre Relationship, There needs to be more of them on here, These two are adorable, Y’all need to get to work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet likes Huey more than most people. When he asks her if she wants to go for a walk in the park, she doesn’t even have to think before responding. The question is, does he like her back?</p><p> </p><p>(This is a side fic to my other story The Last Stand)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Stand and prequels [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Walk In the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, unfortunately my internet has been out for a week and a half now so I haven’t been able to work on the fourth chapter of my longer fic, The Last Stand. But since I felt bad, I still wanted to give you guys some content so I wrote this short fanfic. It’s a prequel fic set a couple weeks before the events of my main story. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet woke up, slowly brushing off the grogginess that followed her from slumber. One foot after the other, she stepped onto the shaggy carpet. She let her toes sink into the small forest of her carpeting, letting the tickling sensation shake off her sleepiness</p><p> </p><p>She always found comfort in her soft floors. It felt almost like a hug for her feet. Violet didn’t get many hugs. This was mostly a byproduct of the intense amounts of research she did in the library. </p><p> </p><p>The sheer volume of reading she did didn’t allow for much human contact. With the exception of her family and the McDucks. </p><p> </p><p>Violet had grown accustomed to her lack of human interaction and didn’t really mind. But every now and again she felt the sensation that her carpet provided and craved little acts of affection like hugs and hand holding.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was a buzzing sound on Violet’s nightstand that signaled someone was texting. She gingerly strolled over to the small table and picked up her purple phone. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes grazed over the screen and she noticed the text was from Huey. </p><p> </p><p>Violet enjoyed Huey’s company, though she couldn’t quite put into words the way she felt about him.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost like she liked him more than most people. Though, that was a low bar as Violet didn’t like most people. But something about him felt different. </p><p> </p><p>Like how she gravitated to him more than his brothers whenever they all hung out. Or how they naturally worked well together as friends and as senior woodchucks. Or how she blushed and got all frazzled when he complimented her.</p><p> </p><p>Another notification came up on the screen, vibrating her phone in her hand and snapping her back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>The messages read, “Hey, wanna walk around the park with me for a while?” “Mom and Dewey are out flying, Louie is just sitting around watching Ottoman Empire, and honestly, I don’t wanna just sit around all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Violet typed her response quickly and without effort. It read, “Sure, can I meet you there in an hour?” </p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for a response, she started getting ready for the day. She supposed it was a good idea to shower if she were going to be hanging out with Huey.</p><p> </p><p>Violet walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom that was across the hall. Her feet had to adjust to the sensation of hardwood and tile instead of her comfortable carpet.</p><p> </p><p>Her morning routine hadn’t changed in 10 years. Every morning, regardless of if it was a weekend or week day, she would wake up at 7:30, take a shower, brush her teeth and hair, put on clothes, and then eat breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain level of stability that came with keeping a routine every day. Nothing could surprise her and she could always be on top of things. </p><p> </p><p>After putting on her outfit for the day, a blue short-sleeved  button-down shirt, indigo overalls, and black combat boots that she had stolen from Lena, she sat down at the kitchen table with her dad, Ty Sabrewing. </p><p> </p><p>He was the only other member of the family that woke up early, “Any plans today?” The tall man asked, setting down his newspaper.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m going to  go take a walk with Hubert.” She said, picking up a bagel and standing from the rectangle table.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have fun and don’t get into too much trouble.” Ty said smiling and picking his newspaper up from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I was never the rebellious one.” Violet said, putting the bagel in her mouth and walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Briefly, she pondered taking her moped and saving herself the effort of walking. But Violet was never one for taking shortcuts and she saw no value in driving to another location to go on a walk. </p><p> </p><p>So, she started walking.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after a 20 minute stroll, she arrived at the park. She glanced around, noticing the children playing on the playground, two cyclists biking along the trail, and, of course, Huey sitting on the bench about 10 feet away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re early.” Violet stated plainly, “You’re late.” Huey retorted, smiling kindly. Violet looked down at her watch and blushed in embarrassment, “Don’t worry about it. Come on, walk with me.” Huey said, standing.</p><p> </p><p>The two started down the red brick path, talking about everything and nothing, “I can’t believe Dewey’s getting to learn to fly a plane and I don’t even have my driver’s license.” Huey had said about 10 minutes into their walk.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair to Dewford, you flunked your driver’s test extremely hard.” Violet responded, smirking, “Ugh, don’t remind me. I still can’t believe Dewey got his simply because he thought it would make him cool.” Huey grumbled, “Say what you will about his motives but he still passed.” Violet said, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>About halfway into their walk, they stopped at a taco truck, “Have you had this place's stuff yet? It’s incredible.” Huey said excitedly when he had seen it out of the corner of his eye, “I have not. What should I get?” Violet asked, partially because it made her heart flutter to see her friend so passionate about something, even if that something was a taco truck.</p><p> </p><p>After careful deliberation they had figured out what they wanted, “Hi, can I get eight fish tacos and two soft drinks?” Huey asked, handing the man in the truck a debit card, “You don’t need to pay for my meal.” Violet said, slightly flustered, “It’s okay, I want to.” Huey said, kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Violet was taken aback by her friend’s kind act. She had been fully prepared to pay for her meal and had not expected Huey to be so generous.</p><p> </p><p>“Here let me pay you back.” Violet said as they sat down, pulling out her wallet, “Don’t worry about it, it was just some tacos.” Huey responded, slightly amused. </p><p> </p><p>Violet realized that the amount of money he had comped her wasn’t greatly significant. Still though, it was the principle that mattered. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, she felt bad that she was accepting his money when she could have easily covered it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to thank you.” Violet said, looking down at her tacos in embarrassment, “You don’t have to.” Huey said, putting his hand on hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Man, now I want fish tacos. If you enjoyed this, check out the main story this is a part of if you want. I upload new chapters of that every week. As always support and criticism is appreciated.</p><p>-DOTC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>